Seireitei High
by narubleach
Summary: Rukia and Renji came to Karakura High and ask Ichigo,Uryuu,Inoue and Chad to enroll into Seireitei High.But Tatsuki finds it weird and sneaks in as a new student.But does not know what its secrets are.
1. Chapter 1

**Sereitei High**

It was a normal day in karakura Ichigo was in his class like a normal student in Karakura High listening to Misato sensei's boring lessons. He noticed that all his classmates were not paying was reading his own book, Inoue was daydreaming, Chad was trying his best to stay awake, Keigo was already asleep, Mizuiro was text messaging and Tatsuki could not wait to get out of class

_Why can't her lessons be interesting?_ Ichigo sighed. As the bell rung, all the students dashed out leaving a confused sensei. Ichigo, Uryuu, Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki were on the school's roof eating." Have you guys heard about the new school?"Keigo breaking the silence."Yeah. I heard it is a prestigious school," Mizuiro added." What was that school called"Tatsuki joined."Seireitei High." Keigo said. Upon hearing that, Ichigo and Uryuu spitted out their drinks while Inoue and Chad choked on their looked at the four with concern." We're alrig-"Ichigo was cut off by two familiar he turned around he saw Renji and Rukia standing behind him."RENJI RUKIA WHAT THE HELL R U DOING HERE! AND WHY R U WEARING THOSE!"Ichigo shouted." Shut Up! We came here to tell u that we want you, Ishida,Orihime and Chad to" Study at Seireitei High u moron."Rukia thinking, Ishida orihime and Chad agreed." Do I get a choice?"Ichigo ask."

"Yes.1)u agree 2)u agree 3)Both and 4)u better agree or I'll tell nii-sama to use senbonzakura you your answer."Rukia smirked." Why u little ungrateful brat" I am not a brat!"

"are to"

"am not"

"are to!"

"am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NO-"

"Shut the fuck up!"Renji shouted " WE JUST FUCKING CAME HERE TO FUCKING TELL U TO ENROLL INTO THE FUCKING SCHOOL AND U STARTED FUCKING SHOUTED $#$##$$%##$*&#$#$#$................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad and Rukia stared at him shocked as they never heard him said the F word or other colorful language before." Ok I'll go."Ichigo said "Ok then see u four tomorrow." Rukia said

Tatsuki looked at the conversation and knew something was she decided to sneak into the school tomorrow and find out what Seireitei High is and find out how Ichigo and friends know them. But she did not know that it would be a hard job.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infiltrating**

"Why are we here again?" Keigo and Mizuiro ask. "Because if you don't I am gonna break your bones into tiny **bloody **pieces if you don't." Tatsuki said with a glare that would scare them until they pee in their pants. Keigo and Mizuiro gulped and continued walking towards Seireitei High.

When they reached the school they saw the school covered with some sort of blue transparent shield. They felt a powerful pressure forcing them to the ground. "What kind of school is this." Tatsuki whispered. Suddenly Keigo felt another powerful pressure coming closer. He quickly pulled Tatsuki and Mizuiro behind the bushes and see who was coming. Their eyes widen when they saw Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Inoue and Chad wearing their new school uniform. The boys wore a white blouse with a black tie and a black long sleeved vest and a long black pant. The girls wore the same outfit as the boys except they wore black skirts. Suddenly an ear piercing shout came "GOOD MORNING KUROSAKI, KUCHIKI, ISHIDA, YATSUTORA AND ORIHIME!!!!!" "WHAT THE HELL! HISAGI, KIRA, IKKAKU, SENTAROU WERE U TRYING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled. "Gomenasai……"

As they entered the school, the shield opened up. Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro took this chance n quickly dashed for it. Their eyes widen as they saw that the school is as big as the whole Karakura Town. "My as well get this mission started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disguising**

"Why r we hiding behind the bushes?"Keigo asked. "If u want to walk around the school being recognize be my guest, but I can guarantee u that your ass would be kicked till the next century."Tatsuki hissed n felt ticked at the moment. Mizuiro joined in "why don't we steal their uniform and change our hairstyles so we can blend in?" "Brilliant idea Mizuiro!"

They waited for 7mins; luckily they saw three students walking pass them. They took the chance and pounce onto them. They exchanged clothes and took a rope nearby and tie them up and used their socks to gag them up.

They quickly ran into the school and tried to blend with the shinigami. Tatsuki took out their schedule and see what class they belong. Luckily the three of them are in the same class. They went to their class and saw some familiar faces from Karakura High like Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Some of the students were talking to each other. They wondered what grade was this as they saw at least 3 students that look like elementary students

**Author: cough Hitsugaya, Yachiru n Hanatarou cough….**

Suddenly the school bell rang n the students sat down waiting for the next teacher to enter the classroom. Suddenly a youthful man with dark blue eyes and long black hair wearing a stoic expression on his face carrying a big book. "Good to see u here Kurosaki Ichigo. I thought that u were not going to show up." He said. "Like I have a choice Byakuya." Ichigo muttered. The man who's known as Byakuya lifted one of his eyebrow. "Ok, I am going to be your history teacher n I hope no ONE is going to sleep in my class. Especially Abarai, Madarame, Matsumoto and Omeada, No eating in my class. Any questions?" "Can u tell us who would be our teachers?" Tatsuki asked. "If I must. Sasakibe will be your manner education teacher, Unohana will be your health teacher, Komamura will be your P.E teacher." "How is he going to teach us…?" Mizuiro heard. "Zaraki would be your kendo n hand-to-hand combat teacher." "Oh no………………." Ichigo, Yumichika and Matsumoto groaned. "Ukitake would be your homeroom teacher." Suddenly the whole room cheered except Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. "Kyoraku will be your drama n language and Kurotsuchi will be your science/chemistry/biology tea-" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ishida screamed. "Hope Ishida can survive his lessons." Ikkaku said

**Author: This chapter is longer than the previous 2. Please review. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lessons**

During Byakuya's lesson, almost half of the pupils were asleep that Byakuya had to threaten them with Senbonzakura. _What kind of teacher threatens their students n what's a Senbonzakura _Tatsuki thought.

When Byakuya's lesson ended, it was lunch break. All the students ran out of their class except for Ichigo's class. All the students crowd around him, Ishida, Inoue Chad. All of them started to shoot them with question. Ikkaku walked towards Ichigo's group and asked them "Hey how r u going to survive Zaraki and Mayuri taichou's lesson f Zaraki wants to kill u and Mayuri trying to dissect Ishida?" "Easy we can just run away."

"Hey Toshiro what's the next lesson?" "FOR THE BLOODY GOD DAMN LAST TIME IT IS HITSUGAYA TAICHOU KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Hitsugaya.

"Hey u three! I have not see u three before." yelled Renji. "Because we r new exchange students hahaha…" said Keigo. " Whatever."

After the break, everybody went back to their seat. Next lesson sasakibe came in and his lesson was more boring that soifong slept through his whole class. Next was health lesson. The weird thing was everybody was awake in this lesson but all had the expression of fear? Tatsuki had no idea why but Unohana sensei looked completely harmless. Next was P.E, the sensei looked like kitsune? Mizuiro almost laughed at the sensei but all the students even Ichigo glared at him. Hisagi and Kira had to calm Iba-san from killing Mizuiro. After P.E Toshiro told Ichigo "Kurosaki if I were u I would run away now befo-" To late, Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as a muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance slammed through the door. He was holding a wooden sword and he had spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears an eyepatch on his right eye and had a bloodthristy look on his face. Yachiru popped out beside him and yelled "Ken-Chan!"

" THERE U R ICHIGO I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR U! NOW DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**What will happen to out in the next chapter. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape**

"AHHH!!!! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY SAVE ME, HE'S TRYING TO CHOP MY HEAD OFF!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed running around while Kenpachi was trying to kill Ichigo. "STOP RUNNING DAMMIT! ALL I WANT IS YOUR BLOODY HEAD ICHIGO HA!!" Kenpachi shouted. All the pupils watched Ichigo running in circles with Kenpachi.

Keigo looked at the students and asked "Is somebody going to do something?" everybody looked at him and said "No." Keigo, tatsuki and Mizuiro sweatdrop at the answer. Suddenly Renji got suspicious at the trio and wondered _I thought all shinigamis know that Zaraki taichou likes to fight strong shinigamis, even those new transferred shinigamis should know that. I better keep a close eye on these three._

Ishida walked towards Yachiru and asked "As much as I like to see Kurosaki-san get his head chop off, can you please tell Kenpachi to stop killing him please?" "But Ken-chan looks so ha-" "I'll give you one big bag of candies" Ishida whispered into Yachiru's ear. Yachiru jumped onto Ishida's head and said "Really Mr. Pencil!" messing up poor Ishida's head, "yes I will and can you please GET OFF MY HEAD!!!" Ishida groaned

"Ne Ken-chan can you pweety pweese don't kill Ichi-ni if not next time no one will play with you anymore." Yachiru did her cutest puppy face to Kenpachi. "Che, fine." He mumbled. Suddenly the bell rang and everybody walked out of the gym. Ichigo thanked both Yachiru and Ishida. Apparently Yachiru was busier bugging Ishida for the bag of candies. Until he took out a bag of candies which he stole from Ukitake-san.

Somewhere in the school… "Shunsui did you see the bag of candies I brought to school this morning?" "No why?" "It went missing."

**Author :pls review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoraku Shunsui & Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

Nothing Kenpachi's class, everybody went back to their class. Suddenly the door slammed open. "My Cute Nanao-Ch-OW!" Nanao kept taking out basket from her desk and kept throwing at Kyoraku. Ten minutes pass, everybody sweatdropped as Nanao continued throwing basket until Kyoraku was covered in basket. "Um Nanao, where in the world did you get so many basket from?" Isane asked. "For free from the Urahara Shop." She replied.

Fifty minutes later….. "Nanao I think that is enough already." Isane said. "You should keep some for tomorrow." Rangiku piped in. "Kyoraku already raised a white flag when you threw the hundred and two basket at him Ise fukutaicho." Toshiro said in a monotone voice. "Are you ok captain Kyoraku?" Chad asked "Of Course! I Am If Not I Would Not Be A Teacher!" Kyoraku replied happily.

"Oh Quincy-san, you better start to run now. I saw Mayuri talking to himself about using you as today's experiment." "I'll kill that clown face bastard first before he kills me!" Uryuu shouted. _What's a Quincy and why does Ishida want to kill the next sensei _Tatsuki thought. As if reading her thoughts Uryuu continued " I'll avenge my grandfather!" "Calm down Ishida. I can't believe you haven't gotten over that yet."

"Yare yare, I'm think I struck jackpot ne." Mayuri said while entering the room. "Shut it clown face." Ishida mumbled. "Better than you greenhorn."

"Freak."

"Four-eyes"

"Weirdo!"

"Weakling!"

"Green Slime!!"

"Guinea Pig!!"

"MASK FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BLIND MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both of them gave each other an electric nemesis glare and continued arguing. "Both just don't get along well do they Nemu." Orihime asked "You'll get used to it eventually." Nemu replied in an unsure tone. Keigo decided to break the debate "excuse me, but can we please star-" "SHUT IT MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both of them glared at him with a very strong evil aura leaking in the classroom. Everybody just shudder at the aura.

"Ring…!" Everybody just left the classroom leaving Mayuri and Ishida in there. "Looks like there is no class today huh?" Muiziro asked himself.

**End. Please Review on this chapter.**

**Bonus Chapter**

"Your shikai and bankai look like freaks baka!"

"Oh please. At least I don't shoot arrows everywhere!"

"At least I do not kill anybody Clown!"

"I'm not a Clown so quit calling me that!" 

"Then explain the make-up GAY!"

"Shut up! It's for style!"

"When pigs fly!"

"I…I…can't think of a comeback."

"Ha in your face gay!"

"I hate you so much you god damn Quincy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom**

After class Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro walked home together. The rest of the students stayed back to help Ichigo and Chad separate Mayuri and Ishida who are now trying to kill each other. The three of them could not help to think that Seireitei High is a weird school. "This school screams weird! I mean the students all know Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida and Chad and the teachers also know them! I mean how does Ishida know that Yachiru likes candy or how did Ichigo know Byakuya and Kenpachi sensei!" Keigo screamed with swirlies in his eyes. Tatsuki looked at him and shrugged.

Suddenly, Renji walked towards them and said "Hey you three. I don't think that you have introduced yourselves yet right. Renji, Abarai Renji and you are?" "Um my name is Kei- OW!" Tatsuki hit Keigo's head. "My name is uhh… Shinobu, this idiot is Keitaro and this is Oriuzim." Pointing towards Mizuiro. "I see, what division?" Renji said smirking. Tatsuki glared at him knowing that he was playing with them. _This is like my comic books about samurais each of them have divisions I know which division we are in _Keigo thought. "We are in the 2nd Division Abarai-san." Keigo said proudly. _Che! I thought that this question will expose them. Looks like I have no choice but to ask them this question _Renji thought. "Then what is the name of your zanpaktou, mines Zabimaru." Said Renji showing them his "so call toy sword". "Um mines uhhhh…." Tatsuki tried to thick of a name.

"**Phantom, my name is Phantom."** A voice said in her head. "Phantom, my zanpaktou's name is Phantom." "Ok, fine! Nice to meet you than Shinobu, Keitaro and Oriuzim." Renji said emphasizing on the names and walked back to school. After walking away, Tatsuki told Keigo and Mizuiro about the voice in her head. Mizuiro and Keigo told her that she had lost it and continued walking home.

When she got home, she threw her threw her things on the floor and lay in her bed thinking about the voice. Few minutes later she fell asleep.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my inner world girl" a young voice said.

Tatsuki turned around and saw a young man dressed like Kaitou Gentleman except he wore black with a monocle holding a metal cane with a red ruby at the tip of the cane. "Are you Kaitou Gentleman?" "Yes. WHAT, NO I'M NOT KAITOU GENTLEMAN!!! I'm Phantom you drake!" He yelled. "You're the voice I heard! I know I am not crazy" Tatsuki laughed manically. Phantom looked at her stoically and said "You are going to be one if you continue talking and laughing to yourself like a sadist you drake." Tatsuki stopped laughing and glared at Phantom. Phantom looked at her and said "You're not my master are you?" "No I'm not" "I thought so." Phantom looked down than looked up and stared at Tatsuki with an evil smirk and evil glint in his eyes. "Looks like I have no choice~" He sang. "What do you mean" Tatsuki asked fearing of the answer. "I have to be with you wherever you are." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" "Hey is not like I'm stalking you. All you have to do is to carry the sword with you all the time until I find my master. Besides I can protect you and teach you how to use me got it you drake."

Tatsuki nodded her head and said "My name is Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Hontoni, you look more like a drake to me." 

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do t-"

"I win"

"I despise you a lot.

"Whatever you drake"

"FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME IT IS TATSUKI NOT DRAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Worse Problems**

Tatsuki kept on yawning during class time and had troubles staying awake. Keigo and Mizuiro had to wake her up every 1 minute so that she would not get into trouble.

After class, the three of them went to have a break. "What was up with you Tatsuki?" Keigo asked. "Yeah are u having a fever, cause you don't look too good." Mizuiro piped in. "I'm all right just did not sleep right." She lied and thought about last night. All though it was just a dream, it seemed so real.

_~Flashback~_

"Um… what are you doing with those weapons?" Tatsuki asked nervously. Phantom glance at here with a smirk and said "Don't worry princess, you'll not die" Tatsuki almost heaved a sigh of relive but was interrupted "that is if you can dodge them cause I'm not going easy on yer'" "Way to break the mood moron!" She screamed. Phantom took a canon and aimed at her, When Tatsuki saw that she quickly ran for her life. Phantom kept on chasing her with the weapons. Canons, guns, chain, spike balls and last were swords. But when swords came, Phantom tossed her a sword and he quickly clashed with her. Luckily Tatsuki managed to block the clash. Tatsuki kept on dodging and when she attacks him it was quite weak. "To be honest you are weaker than that substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." Phantom told her. Tatsuki paused when she heard that.

"I can't believe it but I have to act like Zangetsu or that Urahara Kisuke. When you attack me you are scared off cutting or killing that person, when you block you are scared of being cut or killed. In the world of the shinigami and zanpaktou, we aren't afraid of being killed or injured we're only afraid of two things dieing with regrets and dieing cause of our weakness." Phantom said seriously. Tatsuki gasped at how that guy is so serious now.

A few moments later, Phantom's stoic expression was now taken over with a goofy smile. "Now shall we start all over again drake~" he sang. "Must I always tell you the names Tatsuki and what do you mean all over again?" she asked. "This." He picked up the canon and started chasing poor Tatsuki who was running away again.

_~End Flashback~_

"You do know I'm gonna blame you for this."

"**Blame yourself for being so weak."**

"I'm not weak!"

"**Really, than why did you run away from the fired canon. Explain that."**

"Just shut up."

"**Tatsuki is weak, Tatsuki is is weak while Ichigo's neat~"  
**"For the LAST time I'm not we-"

"Ato, Shinobu-chan are you sick cause you do not look so fine?" Ukitake asked

"I'm fine Ukitake sens-" "She's just talking to her zanpaktou Ukitake taichou." Renji interrupted.

After school, Tatsuki quickly catch up with Renji and thanked him. Renji just scoff at her and walked of.

"**Get ready Tatsuki, we're gonna have another long intense training of life and death today~"**

"Oh come on, can't I rest peacefully today."

"**I can help you to dig a grave for you with a tombstone saying R.I.P if you want?"**

"Uhh no thanks." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nicknames**

The next day after a long, deadly, horrible and terrible training in her dreams, Tatsuki reached school pretty early afraid of being late.

"You r one horrible teacher you know that."

"**Thank yer. I** **knew that I'm a good teacher yer know."**

"Please do not speak Osaka accent."

"**Yer kiddin' me. I'm an Osaka y'know."**

"Don't be so proud of yourself dammit."

Suddenly, she saw a giant bubble gum on her table. Wait.... a giant bubble gum! She rubbed her eyes and saw Yachiru standing in front of her. "Yachiru, why are you here so early?" Yachiru smiled at her and shouted "BECAUSE KEN-CHAN IS HERE EARLY BROWNY!!!!!" Tatsuki swore she heard echoes. "Um…. Am I Browny?" "Yep!"

"**Hehehe… Browny."**

"Shut the hell up."

"This is the list of people's nicknames." Yachiru handed Tatsuki the list.

1) Kurosaki Ichigo-Icchi-Ni

2) Ishida Uryuu-Mr Pencil

3) Yatsutora Sado-Gorilla/muscles

4) Orihime Inoue-Jiggles

5) Yamamoto- Gramps

6) Shihoin Yoruichi-Boobies

7) Soifong-Bee

8) Marechiyo Omeada-Fatso

9) Kira Izuru-Izurun

10) Unohana Retsu- Re-Chan

11) Kotetsu Isane-braidy

12) Hinamori Momo-peach

13) Kuchiki Byakuya-Bya-kun/Byakushi

14) Abarai Renji-tatoo

15) Komamura- Koma-koma/doggy

16) Iba tetsuzeamon- glasses freak

17) Kyoraku Shunsui-Shun-shun

18) Ise Nanao-Nana

19) Hisagi Shuhei-69

20) Hitsugaya Toshiro-Shorty

21) Matsumoto Rangiku-Chrysanthemum

22) Zaraki Kenpachi- Ken-chan

23) Madarame Ikkaku- Pinball head/baldy/cue ball

24) Ayasegawa Yumichika- Sissy

25) Kurotsuchi Mayuri- Mayurin

26) Kurotsuchi Nemu- Nem-nem

27) Kotsubaki Sentarou-Goaty

28) Kotetsu Kiyone- Banana fluff

29) Ukitake Jyushiro- Ukki

After scrolling down the list she laughed at some of the nicknames that Yachiru had given them especially that Ikkaku.

~ On the way to school~

"Achoo!" Ikkaku sneezed. "That was definitely not beautiful." Yumichika commented. "Shut that them mouth of yours!"

~Back to school~

"**Hey I think` that's a good name fer ya browny or brownie"**

"Shut the hell up you good for nothing teacher of mine.**" **


	10. Chapter 10

**The ugly fight**

The next to reach school was Ikkaku and Yumichika. The problem was both Tatsuki and Phantom could not help but to giggle at Ikkaku. Ikkaku could not help but to feel annoyed "What The Fucking Hell is your problem Girl!!!!!" he roared. Tatsuki could not hold her laughter anymore. "NOTHING AT ALL CUEBALL, shoot I should not say that." Tatsuki gulped when bald- I mean Ikkaku took out his sword. "Calm down baldy" Yachiru scolded him. "What was that Yachiru?" "Sorry what I meant was cue ball or pinball or pachinko ball or-" "Shut the hell up!!! Nobiro! Hozukimaru!" Suddenly a gust of wind surrounded the whole classroom. "_Now browny you will get to see what a real zanpaktou when it is being command."_ For some reason she felt Phantom smirked. Her eyes widen when she saw Ikkaku's zanpaktou turned into a spear with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel.

"Looks like we have to stay out of the way if not we have to be in this ugly fight ne." Yumichika stayed nearer to the door.To be caution, Tatsuki quickly walked towards the door to prevent from being killed. "Does this happen a lot; you know both of them trying to kill each other." Tatsuki asked. Yumichika looked at her, " Yeah it's a routine for us and a war for them. It's very ugly right." "To be honest, yes." She admitted. Suddenly a bid lollipop flew towards Tatsuki. Luckily, she dodged it but it had hit on Yumichika's head and he fainted. " Ahhh! Yumichika-san are you okay!!!!!"

"_The boy seems to have been knocked out cold."_

"I better bring him to see the nurse" She told Phantom while carrying Yumichika and dashed out of the classroom.

**This time Phantom seemed to come out very few times don't worry next chapter there will be more of Phantom. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Nurse and Doctor**

Tatsuki finally brought Yumichika to the nurse and was surprise to see non other than Hanatarou. "Good morning Hanatarou-san, is the nurse in?" Tatsuki asked. "Ah g-good morning t-to you Shi-Shinobu-san and yes she is in." Hanatarou replied. Suddenly Unohana sensei and Isane came out of one of the patient room. "Unohana sensei, Isane-san?" "Ah Shinobu-Chan what seems to be the problem?" Unohana asked politely. "Uh Yachiru and Ikkaku were fighting and suddenly a lollipop flew towards Yumichika-san and I and it hit Yumichika-san on the head." Isane almost laughed at the incident but was stopped by Unohana. "My my, what's the ruckus all about?" Mayuri came out from the other door with Nemu following behind. "Yumichika-san got knocked out by a lollipop." Tatsuki said. "You've got to be kidding me, he got knocked out by a lollipop" Ishida popped out from nowhere. "What are you doing here Quincy?" Mayuri spatter at Uryuu. "Shut up! I wanted to apologize to you FREAK!!" Ishida shouted.

"You want a piece of me Quincy!!"

"I want your head!!!"

Nemu couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop fighting."

"She is correct you know~" Unohana stepped in between and scared the both of them. Tatsuki was also affected by it.

"_Now I know why the whole class is afraid of Unohana." Phantom shuddered "That women may be kind and motherly but outside she's- ugghh." He shuddered "I know." Tatsuki agreed. "Let's ditch the boy and get out of here before another war starts" "Agreed" _


	12. Chapter 12

**Renji vs. Tatsuki**

After ditching Yumichika with Unohana, she quickly took her bag and ran back home. Suddenly half way through, Renji came out of nowhere.

"What the, Renji what are you doing here?!" Tatsuki asked. "Just wondering who you really are." Renji spatted. Behind him followed Kira and the three students who she tied and gagged up were dragging Keigo and Mizuiro from behind. "_Those fools!" _Tatsuki thought. "_Looks like he found out and I finally found my master."_ Phantom said and left.

"Well come back from your mischief Phantom." One of the trios said monotonously. "Sorry master but it is so fun." Phantom apologized smiling. "So what do you want me to do with these Ryoka, Yukihara Kenshiro?" Renji asked the guy known as Yukihara Kenshiro. "Anything you like Abarai fukutaicho. Me and the boys have some patrolling to do." With that they shunpoed off.

_Anything huh, interesting _Renji smirked. And took out Zabimaru and pointed it at her. "Let's see whether you can fight me without a zampaktou." Renji smirked


	13. Chapter 13

**Renji vs. Tatsuki (ii)**

Tatsuki was now perspiaring. _How can I fight the big red pineapple without a weapon! I may no karate but he knows all types of hand combat and is holding a weapon _Tatsuki thought. Tatsuki was thinking so hard that she's got a very bad headache. "What should we do Mizuiro?!"Keigo shrieked. "Do I look like a physic to you?" Mizuiro asked. Keigo kept his mouth shut as he knew Mizuiro was in a bad mood.

Renji was still smirking and he felt zabimaru aching to fight to. _Come on hurry up I want to fight! And Chimpette kept on waiting for this day to come and kept on talking for this day red pineapple. _Renji felt a vein appear as the snake just rambled on. _Shut up! Can I go and kill the human before I kill u snakey. Besides, you can never make tail of what you're saying!_ Shouted Chimpette.

"_What's the difference of a tail and the butt anyway you haven't answered yet."_

"_Shut up you freaking pervert! And stop tour butt talk already!"_

"_Who's the pervert!? You started it first you big fat gorilla!"_

"_What did you say u bastared!"_

"_Huh what u think I care, I don't care you bitch!"_

"_Shut The Fuck Up Both Of You!!!!!" _ Renji shouted

What have I done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry bout the long wait. You know how school is and the teachers are but I am finally free 2 write chapter 14!!!**

**Spectator's POV **

Keigo and Mizuiro are still standing at the side with Izuru and Shuhei watching the two fighters glaring at each other. "So Kira-san, why are both of you not helping Abarai-san?" Keigo asked. "Because Abarai wants to fight equally with the girl." Kira answered.

"Why?"

"He finds it fair."

"Why?"

"Because Abarai is fighting a girl."

"Why?"

"Because he said so."

"Why"

"I don't know!!!"

"WHY!!!!!!!"

"…."

"HELLO!!! KIRA-SAN!!!!"

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke."

Izuru zanpakuto went to shikai mode and chased after Keigo muttering something about beheading Keigo. "Never seen Izuru like that before. Hey kid aren't you going to help him or something." Shuhei asked. Mizuiro just smiled and shook his head.

"_What the hell is wrong if you retardo."_

"What do you mean Kazeshini?"

"_Why don't you help your drepressed friend to kill the annoying sissy asshole!!!!"_

"It is Izuru's problem not mine."

"_Don't you like to care for people and help them!!!!."_

"Yeah but this is different."

"_You better help hom or else I won't help you to woo that 10 division chick!"_

"la la la la la. I can't hear you."

"_Argh! Fine but don't come crying to me__ like a sissy girl when she is taken away by Hyorinmaru's owner!!!"_

So it seems that Mizuiro is the only normal chracter in this chap- I take it back as he seems to be quite engrossed watching Keigo being chased by Izuru who is trying to behead him.

**YO! This time I am doing the spactators' view as they did not have much screentime in the story. This time Kira got pretty annoyed by Keigo hehehe. PLS REVIEW PEOPLE XD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time I did the spectators' view. Time to go back to the two.**

Renji and Tatsuki have been glaring at each other for quite a long time. Renji sheath out his sword and kept on trying to slice Tatsuki into two. Tatsuki kept on dodging Renji's sword repeatedly. "WAY TO GO TATSUKI CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Keigo shouted towards her even though he was still being chased by Izuru. "Heh! You are so weak!" Renji smirked. "Hoero, Zabimaru!!!" Renji's sword transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade and attacked Tatsuki.

Tatsuki braced herself for the attack, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find Byakuya using Senbonzakura to block Zabimaru's attack. "What is the meaning of this Kuchiki-taicho?!" Renji shouted. "Yeah What!" Zabimaru shouted in their manifested spirit form.

Tatsuki saw adult woman and a small boy, attached to the female's waist by a black chain. The female has gark green fur that covers almost all her body. Her rose colored hair has black markings the resembled Renji's tattoo. And the boy wears a robe similar to a priest's and has a tail. Byakuya glared at Renji as a signel for him to shut his mouth.

"Abarai, you are not suppose to kill anybody without my permission" Byakuya glared at Renji and it was enough to give Tatsuki the creeps. "I apologise for my behavior Kuchiki-taicho!But she is an outsider!I have to ki-" Renji paused as Byakuya opened his mouth and turned towards tatsuki. "Girl, you can see the those monsters there can't you." "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!" both the monkey and snake did not quite know as it was not like an everyday teachers questions. "Yeah I think."

"Abarai, girl, there is a better way to solve your problems."Byakuya told them.

"Is it a fight to the death?"

"No"

"Scissors,paper,stone?"

"No!"

"EH!Is it a Fashion in who has the most stylish glasses?"

"No!!"

"Hand to hand combat?"

"NO!!!!"

"Is it the bes-"

"Abarai,one more time and you can never visit Rukia again!"

"…sorry"

"Um…what exacally is it?"Tatsuki asked. Byakuya stared at her and said "It is a game which two contestent answer ridiculus winner stays while the loser** DIE."** Tatsuki stared at Byakuya like he was crazy while Renji looked at him full with admiration.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Why am I the one to be the freaking host! Why not Renji!" Ichigo twitched. "Baka, that's Nii-sama's order." Rukia looked at the orange headed boy like she was talking to a retard. "Why should I take orders from Byakuya!" Ichigo stared at Rukia. "I have a zanpaktou and a shikai. Nii-sama has a zanpaktou and a shikai and a bankai, and a clan, and a division and he is a captain, Aho" Rukia smirked, not the normal type of smirk but the type that when Chappy has an evil plot towards Ichigo type. Ichigo shuddered at the creepy face Rukia was giving him. "Only for one day right? How bad can it be? So who are the two unlucky souls?" Ichigo asked. "I think it was Renji and the new student." Rukia scratched her chin.

_Oh god! What the hell did I get myself into!_ Tatsuki thought. She saw Renji walking towards her with a smirk and his hands in his pocket. "Yo, girl." Renji called. "This is your entire fault you freaking red pineapple!" Tatsuki shouted pointing the accused finger at him. "My fault! You entered the school disguising yourself as a new student!" Renji shouted back. Suddenly both of them saw Yumichika walking with a plaster over his forehead. "Yumichika-san, what happened to your for-" Renji when he was interrupted with Yumichika's glare. "I do **NOT **want to talk about it." And walked of.

Byakuya was hidin- I mean spying on Tatsuki and Renji throughout the whole conversation behind a wall. "When did you become a stalker Byakuya-kun~?" Byakuya knew whom that annoying voice belong to, he spun his head around and soon was convinced that he was right. "Urahara Kisuke. I assume that you had found the information that I need." Byakuya said in his monotonous tone. Kisuke's goofy, idiotic smile faltered and turned into a smirk, "What if I did not?" he asked. In a swift, Byakuya took out Senbonzakura and pointed it near to Kisuke's hat. "OI! Leave my hat out of this!" but the sword's blade was still at its position. "Fine…You are right. Those three students where from Karakura High and were classmates of Kurosaki-san." Byakuya sheath Senbonzakura back leaving a very relived Kisuke. "What are their names?" Kisuke scratched his head and said "If I remembered, it is Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo and Mizuiro. I can't remember his first name but who cares." When Kisuke finished talking, Byakuya was already gone. "Where in the Soul Society did he run of to?" looking around for Byakuya.

Byakuya was walking until he saw an orange carrot top head poking out from some windows. "Kurosaki Ichigo, stop hiding behind the window. I can see some tuff of your hair poking out of the window." Byakuya saw the young boy walking out slowly. "What do you want now Byakuya? Want me to comb your hair till it's soft and silky and make it flying in the breeze of the wind." Ichigo said sarcastically while his scowl was deeper then usual. Byakuya ignored what Ichigo just commented and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are such a disgrace to your ownself trying to make a comeback like that. I'll have you know that I was championing of the insult competition three hundred times in a row you carrot juice. Get yourself a strawberry smoothie." And he walked away. _What the hell is wrong with Byakuya today? Acting all high and mighty. _Ichigo thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Tatsuki and Renji were waiting in the back stage for the competition to start. Both of them were just sitting and starring into thin air, making some shinigamis think if they are dead or still breathing._ Like hell I'm going to lose to some dead red pineapple!_ Tatsuki thought while glaring at Renji._ No in the fucking way I'm going to lose to some human bitch! Kuchiki-taicho, I'll show you how smart I am! _Renji thought glaring back at Tatsuki. Tension filled the air when some of the shinigamis felt both their reiatsu increasing.

Suddenly the tension evaporated as Ichigo walked by. Some of the shinigamis thanked him in their heart for saving their breathes. "Yo, Renji, Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted both of them. "Yo, Ichigo." They replied. Ichigo glanced at Renji and Tatsuki who are seating on the bench before the compete- Wait, scratch back, Tatsuki! Ichigo's eyes widen in fear. "TATSUKI! What the hell are you doing here! And where is the new student!" he screamed. Tatsuki winced when Ichigo screamed in her ear. "I was the new student you retard." Tatsuki replied. "And you call me an idiot." Renji scoffed at Ichigo. "Ahhh, no wonder Byakuya was looking forward to this day." Ichigo thought out loud. "Wait, what do you mean." Renji asked. "Renji is Byakuya a stalker? I have no idea how he got his hands on my hand phone number. He called me almost every half an hour everyday talking nothing but about this competition! And when I walked past him, he would start talking about this again and again! Do you know how annoying it is and I had to avoid him everyday!" Ichigo yelled at Renji. Suddenly all three of them heard the sound of the gong. Ichigo smiled and wished both of them the best of luck and walked towards the stage. "Get ready for me to show you my intelligent brain of the dead bitch." Renji gave tatsuki a cocky smirk.

"OSU! YO MINNA-SAN, TODAY AS YOU ALL KNOW WE HAVE A BATTLE OF WITS! NOW LETS INVITE THEM OUT!" Ichigo shouted into the microphone while the crowd was howling with anticipation. "HE IS KNOWN TO BE PUNK AND HAS AN I.Q OF AN IDIOTIC BABOON WITH A PERSONALITY OF A CHILDISH SNAKE, ABARAI RENJI!" The crowd screamed and whistled when Renji stormed towards his podium and shouted "What the fuck did you mean an I.Q of an idiotic baboon!" Ignoring his comment Ichigo continued "SHE HAS GOT BLACK BELT FOR KARATE! GET HER PISSED AND FACE HER FURY! SHE WAS LAST KNOWN AS SHINOBI BUT HER REAL NAME IS ARISAWA TATSUKI!" Her name brought some admirers and some enemies especially Yukihara Kenshiro (chapter 12) glared at her. Ichigo waited for the crowd to calm themselves down before continuing, "BOTH THE CONTESTENT READY!" Both tatsuki and Renji nodded. "O.K, LETS GET THIS PUMP UP THE COMPETITION NOW PEOPLE!"

**Sry abt the late submission for the new story TT^TT cause of school and a competition. But pls review :D. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I got this idea when I watched this show once n thought I could do something with it.**

**I don't own Bleach. Sad thing isn't it. T-T**

Ichigo: Yo minna-san! Welcome Back. The reason I'm doing this was because I was threatened. [Glances to Rukia who is smiling and giving the thumbs up]

I hate you Rukia. Anyway I'm your host and let's begin. Anyway let's see the categories for this competition.

**Screen: Mad People, The month starts with Feb, What sound does a doggy make, Is it hot or cold and What zanpaktou command start's with scatter?**

Ichigo: Ok, Renji you go first.

Renji: Ehhhhh….. [Thinking]

**1 hour later…**

Ichigo: That's too long… Fine let's choose "**What zanpaktou command starts with scatter"**?

"**BEEP"**

Ichigo: K, Renji what zanpaktou is this?

Renji: SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!

Ichigo: No

"**BEEP"**

Tatsuki: Sakura?

Ichigo: That's not even a zanpaktou.

"**BEEP"**

"**DING"**

Ichigo: Time's up and the answer is Senbonzakura. Renji, that's Byakuya's zanpaktou.

Renji: Ah huh! A trick question.

Ichigo: Yeah it's a trick question. [Sarcastically] Next category, Tatsuki you choose.

Tatsuki: I'll choose "**What sound does a doggy make"**

Ichigo: Lets see what you all wrote and Renji you wrote "**Meow"**

Renji: I saw a dog meowed in Kurotschi-taicho lab three days ago.

Ichigo: I have no idea why were you there you there. And Tatsuki you wrote, "**Moo"** and that's the wrong answer. Again.

Tatsuki: Damn you and your questions! One day it will be my turn Ichigo, one day!

Ichigo: You led a horrible life Ishida. And Renji you wrote another, "**Talk"**. What makes you think dogs talk?

Renji: Komamura taicho.

Ichigo: to be honest, I agree with you.

"**DING"**

Ichigo: Sorry times up. The answer was "**Woof". **Finally we have our **"Final Question".** And the final category is **"Mad People" **all you have to do is to write the maddest shinigami in Soul Society. Just write a name who we all know he is crazy.

"**DING"**

Ichigo: Now let's see what all of you wrote. Renji, you wrote** "Yamamoto sou-taicho." **Why?

Renji: He gives us fukutaichos' too much paperwork and our taichos have personality issues.

Ichigo: You do know he is here right.

Renji: …?

Ichigo: Hope you don't get demoted. Next Tatsuki wro-, WHY DID BOTH OF YOU WROTE THE SAME PERSON!

Tatsuki: He made me join the crazy class.

Ichigo: I'm offended by you…

Renji and Tatsuki: So who won?

Ichigo: none of you retards. You can't even answer a easy question like what sound does a dog make! [Stomp away]


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Apparently, the game show was not enough to chase the girl and her monkeys away from the school. So does any one have another plan?" Byakuya asked the people who are in the meeting room. People in the meeting room started to think of brand new ideas.

_30 minutes later…_

"Really. No one has an idea to get rid of the pest." Byakuya asked in annoyance. Suddenly a hand timidly rose up. Byakuya spoke, "Good news and bad news, which of the news do you people want to know first?" "Um… good news?" Ichigo replied. Byakuya looked around the room to see some approval nods. "Good news is that someone finally has an idea." The whole room cheered. "Bad news is, it is Renji's idea." The whole room groaned and jeered.

Renji stood up and spoke nervously in front of everybody, "Um…f-first we g-get some wood, a-and some f-fire, a-and we eat the up?" Silence surrounded the room until, "But we are not cannibals Abarai-fukutaicho." Hanataro spoke. " Then we feed them to Nel's giant worm pet thingy." Uryuu spoke with some sadistic tone shocking some people. "Then what the hell are we going to tell their parents?" Toshiro asked. "We could tell them they were eaten by bears during the field trip." Renji answered. "But there is no field trip at all!" Ichigo retorted back. "Well than we could tell them how teenagers are rebellious now and did not tell their parents about this trip." Ichigo thought for a while and an evil smirk spread across his face, "All Right Lets Do It!"

"Hey um hat'n'clogs?" Ichigo asked. "Hmmm? What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara Kisuke replied. "I was kinda wondering what the hell has gotten into you dammit, always spacing of this few days." Ichigo asked with concern. "Now that you mention it Ichigo, usually Kisuke would think of ways to plan it out. And this few days his face looks pale." Yoruichi spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing its just repeated dreams of a 50-foot giant crab chasing after me with a super fast speed down the beach." Kisuke replied back with an aloof grin.

"Wait a crab chasing after you!" Rangiku asked snatching a book from Nanao and flipping the pages carefully.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" Toshiro asked with interest.

"I have a dream book. It tells us what crabs represents." Rangiku said excitedly.

"You mean _my_ dream book don't you." Nanao said in annoyance.

"Let's see, crabs, crabs, crabs. Oh there it is!" Rangiku flipped to the correct page.

"What does it say Ragiku-san?" Kira asked.

"Urahara-san, you're gay." Rangiku said causing all guys to move away from him.

"That's why you were running away. Crabs represent sexuality because it does not know where to move." Rangiku continued saying. "And that's why you ran away. You were running away from your gayness. Does it have lighting shooting out from the eyes?" Kisuke just nodded his head.

"That just emphasizes the gay that's what it says in the book. If there is lighting around, you're super gay that's what it says right here," pointing towards the book. "It was not wearing loafers was he?" Kisuke nodded his head once more.

"Oh no! That means you're a mega ultra gay, like a superhero gay." Rangiku said.

"…No wonder I have an urge to hug Kurosaki-san or Byakun sometimes. Oh well who cares come to papa!" Kisuke shouted while running after Ichigo since he was the closer to him. Poor kid.

"N-NOOOOOO! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTIC PEDOPHILE!" Ichigo screamed.

**Sorry for the long wait **** I was very busy this few months.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: Sorry for the long wait due to some things. I was also thinking what to write for the last chapter…seriously, this is the last chapter for this story. TT^TT**

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were wondering what the hell was going on today. Students giving them a happy smile. Students bring logs. Students bring ropes. Students bring forks, chopsticks, spoons, matchsticks, pepper, salt, knifes and many other more. Hell, even Ichigo brought a cookbook to school!

"Um…what's going on? Some picnic or a cook off or something?" Keigo asked looking a little terrified. "I have no idea either." Mizuiro answered.

Suddenly, a voice came from the P.A system. "All Division Class 1, Please Report To The Auditorium At 11:00 a.m." All the Division Class 1 students even Ichigo walked towards the Auditorium.

"Hey Ichigo, I thought we have to reach the Auditorium at eleven? It's like only nine." Tatsuki asked confusedly. Ichigo just grinned from ear to ear which gave the three students the creeps as they had never seen this side of Ichigo at all. "Just to do some preparations for later," and he walked off.

**At Auditorium**

Renji glared at Ichigo, "You did not tell them anything did you?" Ichigo just shook his head and walked over to helped Rukia, Yachiru and Rilin with the decorations.

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro walked towards the Auditorium. When they pushed open the door, they were surprised that the whole class had already reached the Auditorium earlier then them. For some reason they were having a party! Everybody thought it was time to enjoy themselves before they proceed with the finale.

"OK EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINALE!" Renji shouted with excitement and everyone cheered. Tatsuki felt confused as she saw a few of them pushed out a really big pot with a wooden pole inside it, and below the pot were logs, it was like they were cooking something. Keigo then noticed that Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu were holding ropes in their hand and they were admitting a weird scary aura out.

"Um…guys, what's going on?" Mizuiro asked getting very uncomfortable with the scene.

"A. Goodbye. Party" Toshiro said coolly. Tatsuki cocked her head to one side, "Eh! Who is leaving?" she asked. "YOU THREE!" The shinigamis shouted while holding onto their ropes and knifes torches on fire and forks.

"I think we're the main course!" Tatsuki screamed while pulling Keigo and Mizuiro, and running out of the Auditorium. "DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Uryuu shouted while summoning his bow and arrows.

"Oh GOD!" Tatsuki panicked. Keigo was praying to god and Mizuiro was using Keigo as a shield. "Dammit, Mizuiro I'm not your damn bloody shei- OH BLOODY HELL HE HAS A GUN!" Keigo quickly outrun Mizuiro when Sentarou took out a kido gun and aim it at them.

All of the sudden, Tatsuki tripped over something and she landed on her butt. Renji and Ichigo managed to catch up with her. Both of them gave her an evil smirk. She turned her head around and saw that Keigo and Mizuiro had abandoned her. Both of them took out a knife and tried to stab her, but luckily she dodged it.

To bad lady luck was not on her side today. She felt something sharp had pierce through her left arm. Her eyes widen as she saw that it was Orihime who stab a fork into her arm and Tatsuki fainted…

"**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!**"

Tatsuki quickly jumped out of bed. She realized that she was in her room and it was all a nightmare. _But it felt so real…_She thought.

When she reached school, she saw Ichigo sleeping on the table while Uryuu was lecturing him about manners with Orihime and Chad standing at one side of Ichigo's table. Tatsuki felt relief when she saw that.

Suddenly, she felt an-all-to-familiar pain. She looked and to her horror, she saw that it was the wound from her "dream" that caused the pain. She quickly sprinted to the nurse's office.

Unknown to her, there stood two familiar souls behind the classroom door.

"That should do the trick." Kenshiro spoke.

"Ya evil, ya know." Phantom had a mischievous cat smile on his face.

"Let least I don't run away you from my owner you stupid thief." Kenshiro retorted.

"Ow, low blow there." Phantom pretended to be hurt.

_Hope you won't cause trouble for any of us now, drake _Phantom thought as he materializes back into his zanpaktou form.


End file.
